Rise of the Enigma
by Twinkles Roxy
Summary: (Rating to be safe) This story introduces a new group, a new enemy. One even more controlling than Xavier.


Disclaimer: My dog ate our disclaimer.  
  
A/N: For some reason, Twinkles and I just can not help writing AU's! This fic tells some history of a few evo characters, before they are with the X-Men. The majority of the evo characters will not be appearing in this, but tons of new and intriguing characters will. There will be some Kietro. Let us know what ya think!  
  
"Do you know why I've called you here?" Blade, the head of the assassins, asked me.  
  
"Yes." I answered.  
  
(//Flashback//)  
  
I walked towards Kitty, who was standing by the balcony. I stood behind her and she felt my presence and turned around to face me.  
  
(//End Flashback//)  
  
"Do you understand your mission?" Blade asked me with a firm voice.  
  
"Yes, sir." I pause. "To retrieve Shadowcat, aka Katherine Pryde. If she does not come peacefully then to use force, sir." I respond.  
  
(//Flashback//)  
  
Kitty smiled up to me. "I love you."  
  
(//End Flashback//)  
  
He nodded, "And if it is not possible to bring her back?"  
  
(//Flashback//)  
  
Kitty wrapped her arms around my neck, "Do you love me?"  
  
(//End Flashback//)  
  
I swallowed the lump in my throat, trying not to seem as nervous as I was. Blade coughed, waiting for my answer.  
  
I let out a sigh, "To exterminate her, sir."  
  
(//Flashback//)   
  
I looked at her in the eyes, "Yes, I love you."  
  
(//End Flashback//)  
  
"Can you do it?" Blade walked around me, trying to detect the slightest hint of doubt or remorse in my answers.  
  
(//Flashback//)  
  
She leaned over and kissed me, I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her in deeper into the kiss.  
  
(//End Flashback//)  
  
"Yes." I answered.  
  
Blade walked to my side then turned and spoke in my ear one of the orders I was dreading. "Remember Quicksilver, she betrayed us, show no mercy!" He then patted me on the back and walked away. He never turned to ask if I was okay with doing this. To see if I was okay about killing Kitty. Okay with hurting my pupil. Okay with living without the girl I love! No, he didn't. The truth was, he didn't care.  
  
He never saw the tear that slid down my cheek.  
  
I could say that Kitty might come back. But I know the situation.  
  
I could say that I could force her back. But I know her.  
  
I could say that I wouldn't hurt her. But I know myself.  
  
Stupid loyalty!  
  
Sometimes I hate myself.  
  
How did it get this far?  
  
Maybe if I close my eyes and think real hard I'll remember...  
  
***************************************  
  
A few years earlier:  
  
It had been a cold night. I sat in hiding, waiting, waiting till the last security guard took his break so that I could break in. I was going after the jackpot tonight. At one of the New York City banks, a very valuable special diamond was being held in a safe deposit box, but only for the night, this was my chance to make it big. If this worked, it would be smooth sailing from now on.  
  
Over the last few years I had become an excellent thief. I stole anything and everything. I always had moved fast, but since I was 12, my speed seemed to strangely increase. So now, because of my unique ability, I was a common thief for hire. And tonight, I was hired by one of the most well known criminal benefactors in town. I just had to do this job right, and it was blue skies to come.  
  
"Do do-do-do-do." I heard the voice of the security guard as he walked towards his car. He was singing something to himself, what a dork!  
  
I saw him searching through his key chain for his car keys. I had to do this quick, which for me, wasn't a problem. Speeding up quickly I hit him on the back of the head with all my might and speed combined. He collapsed to the ground, unconscious. Perfect! No one had seen me, I did it out of the camera sight, now I just had to walk inside, and pick up my prize!  
  
Tiptoeing out of the parking I walked into the bank. Could this be any easier? I sat down at the computer and pulled up the records of the last deposit boxes being opened. Bingo! The last entry was a Mr. B. Lade. He had to be the diamond holder.  
  
I went up to the security door. The last thing that kept me from my magnificent prize. As fast as I could I typed in all possible combinations for the lock, till I hit the right one. Normally, if you entered a wrong code three times, the alarm would sound, but I was much faster than the alarm system, so before it could register the wrong codes, I had already entered the correct one.  
  
"Lets see..." I muttered to myself, scanning the safe box numbers, "423...424....ah ha! 425, my lucky number!" I pulled out the box and quickly opened it, using the master key I happened to find.......  
  
It was beautiful! I held a large blue diamond, it almost fulled my whole palm. No wonder this was worth so much! It was almost laughable how easy this had been. All I had to do now was walk out the front door!  
  
I put the box away, sped out the door, closed it, turned the computer off, and disabled the security cameras. Turning, I headed for the main door. As I got into the lobby, an incredibly loud ringing sounded in my ears. The alarm! Now wasn't that odd, I had done everything right, it shouldn't have gone off. Okay....  
  
As I sped towards the door, I stopped dead in my tracks. A large man stood in the lobby blocking my path. No wonder the alarm went off. I could tell by his interesting apparel that he wasn't a security guard. He had a shaved head, some sort of silver necklace with a weird medallion. He had dark clothes, which were half covered by the black cloak that hung over his shoulders, down to the ground, and had covered his head, till he had removed it.  
  
I looked at the diamond in my hand, then back at him. "Ah, if you're here for this, you're a little late." I shrugged. "First come, first serve!"  
  
He didn't flinch. "I'm not here for the diamond."  
  
I raised an eyebrow at him confused. "Right......you need to deposit something, well if I was you, I'd come back in the morning. As for me, I have to be going now!" I started to run by his right side, but before I could pass him, I saw a glint of steel in the dark room. Fortunately I was able to stop, that is, right before I ran smack into several steel blades, lined up in front of me.  
  
"Hey watch where you throw those things!" I said annoyed. "Look, I only have about 36 seconds before the cops get here, and I'd rather not have to deal with them! So if you don`t mind...."  
  
"Correction." He interrupted. "You have only 33 seconds, and before you face the cops, you're going to have to face me!" He lifted his hand, and several blades flew out, aimed right at me!  
  
Jumping quickly, I moved out of the path of the oncoming steel. `Who is this maniac?' He didn't let up. Running towards me, he seemed to pull out more blades from nowhere. I keep moving, trying to avoid what he had already thrown in my path. But he didn't tire out. This whole fiasco had only been a few seconds, but it seemed endless. I wasn't sure if I could get away with all my limbs intact. Obviously, the only way to get by him was to get him down. In less than a second, I leaped up, flipping over him, grabbed one of the blades on the floor, and pulled him into a headlock, holding his own weapon to his neck. He froze for a moment.  
  
"Not bad," he said in his cold voice. I could hear loudly now the sound of sirens approaching. He paused, "However, never under estimate your enemies powers!"  
  
I felt a fast cold sting to the right of my stomach. I stopped dead and choked on my breath, releasing him from my grasp, and stumbling back. I held my hand to my side. I had been hit. Looking back at him, a blade protruding from his lower back, then it retracted into his skin.  
  
Everything started to go hazy. I heard the police calling out something about coming out of the building peacefully. And I now had blinding lights in front of me.  
  
The man moved quickly over to me and pulled me up by the arm. "Don't give up now kid, we still have to escape from the cops." I cringed as he let go of my arm and I stood, holding my side. I pointed to the back.  
  
"Come on...the back door...I came in..." I shook my head trying to block out the pain. I looked at him, I didn't understand him or what this was all about, but I had the feeling that he would tell me once we left. I could have just left him there, but I think he would have found me. Besides, I was hurt, and I needed help, or the cops might just catch up with me.  
  
Grabbing him by the arm I ordered, "Run! Now!" I took off running as he did at the same moment. However, because I was so much faster, my speed was able to pull him along too. Though it slowed me down a little, it was still faster than any person or car could move.  
  
We sped out the back door as the police cars were driving quickly towards us, they thought they could block me! I raced around them, never letting go of my assailant's arm. I'm not sure how far I went, or how long I ran, I just kept going until I was too tired to move anymore.  
  
We ended up on a dark street. I let him go then leaned back against the closest wall, trying to hold myself up.  
  
He patted me on my shoulder. "Not bad for a beginner."  
  
"Beginner?..." I repeated after him. Before I could say another word, everything went blurry, then black. I fell to the ground unconscious.  
  
**************************  
  
A/N: This is a prequel to our RPG thing. If anyone wants to join, please do. A lot of the characters are still open. The address is [1]http://groups.yahoo.com/group/TheNewAgeEvolution Pleeeeaaaasssseeee join! Or at least review us, and let us know what you think. ^_^  
  
References  
  
1. http://groups.yahoo.com/group/TheNewAgeEvolution 


End file.
